This invention relates to a finned arrangement(extension spring) that is used to remove heat from a hot liquid(motor oil).
It is known from the reference "Heat Transfer", Holman, Sixth Edition, Mcgraw-Hill, 1986, pp. 43-49, that applying a finned arrangement to another surface can be used to remove heat from a hot liquid. The heat transfer from the hot liquid to the finned arrangement is by a process known as convection.